Battle for The Underground
by Shizuka Hiou
Summary: Kagome is the priestess of magic & creation and the primordial of love and beauty. After Naraku's defeat, she takes Inuyasha and Koga on a trip to the future for a visit. What happens when a fight for her heart breaks out and she wishes herself away to the Goblin King? Jareth finds his true mate in her and is hell bent on keeping her with him forever as his Queen. full sumy inside


**The Battle of the Underground**

 **Summery: Kagome is the priestess of magic & creation and the primordial of love and beauty. After Naraku's defeat, she takes Inuyasha and Koga on a trip to the future for a visit. What happens when a fight for her heart breaks out and she wishes herself away to the Goblin King? Jareth finds his true mate in her and is hell bent on keeping her with him forever as his Queen. Will he be able to claim her heart while protecting his kingdom and the Underground from his evil uncle who wishes to take over the labyrinth and by extension, the entire realm?**

 **Kagome's appearance: She has long knee length black hair with a blue tint to it with natural white glitter in it, tanzanite colored eyes, natural red lips and tanned skin, 5'9 and a toned hourglass figure.**

 **Kagome's True Form: Alicorn**

 **Pairings: Kagome x Jareth**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own IY, or Labyrinth. I also don't own YYH I'm just borrowing the tear gem idea.**

 **Chapter 1: The Wish**

It's been 1 week since Naraku was dealt with and the Jewel was wished away forever. Sango and Miroku had ventured off to rebuild the slayers village, Shippo went off to fox school, and Koga and Inuyasha had mated Ayame and Kikyo after she had used the Ouranó pétra (Heavens Stone) to return her soul and back to flesh and blood.

Kagome felt so lonely. Everybody had someone to love them; everybody except her. She had nobody. No friends, no future in the present, or real family as she was a creation of the spirit of Olympus after all the god's fled this world as nobody believed in them anymore. She had been created from part of the souls of Aphrodite, Apollo, Gaia, Hecate, and Chaos and was born within a mortal's womb as the celestial maiden of Magic and creation. She also gained the title of Primordial of Love and Beauty for some reason. So long as she lived, the world would stay in balance. The mortal mother had agreed in exchange, I would heal her uterus as an accident had rendered her barren. While her parents loved her well enough, she didn't feel like she really belonged with them. That feeling only increased after Sota was born. Though she truly loved her little brother. He became her only true reason for staying with her family. He always loved watching her do magic and spoiling him with new toys, while her mother and husband disapproved of her using her gifts and feeding his already wild imagination. Mother told her that he moved in with his aunt Tsuna but she knew she was lying. She even tried to look into her mother's memories but came out empty handed.

'I will find you one day Sota, I promise.' Kagome thought.

Kagome was ripper out of her thoughts by Inuyasha screaming inches away from her face.

"Oy wench! Are we going to this firework festival or not"?

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said sweetly making Inuyasha's ears flatten because he knew what was coming.

"We will be leaving shortly. I have one more thing I need to do before leaving. Wait out here with Koga until I come out." She told him gently. This shocked Inuyasha greatly. He was expecting her to sit him into the shrine stairs.

"Feh. Whatever." Inuyasha crossed his arms and started walking down the stairs where his rival was waiting.

"Where's my women mutt face." Koga demanded.

"She's not your woman. She's still upstairs."

Kagome climbed the steps upstairs and quietly snuck into her mother's bedroom where she laid fast asleep.

"The time has come mother. From here on out, we must go our own separate ways. I've always been an outsider looking in within our family. I must walk my own path instilling the belief of magic within children of this world. Sleep well, for come tomorrow you and everyone else that knew me in this life, both in the past and present will remember nothing about me. It will be like I was never born at all. You've always been afraid of me but this is for the best." She whispered into her mother's ear.

Kagome placed her hand gently upon her forehead and chanted a memory spell.

Kápote gnorízame ti mními pou kratáo (We once knew The memory I hold)

Allá me aftó to xórki, tóso ischyrí kai tolmirí (But with this spell, So strong and bold)

I mními échei fýgei Chorís íchnos (The memory is gone Without a trace)

Den vréthike pouthená Kontá stin anthrópini kai ti daímona

(Found nowhere Near the human and demon race)

"Farewell Mother." She said giving her 1 final kiss on the cheek before leaving. She was completely unaware of the barn owl watching her as she left. She magically changing her school uniform into a beautiful long silk champagne cream colored dress that came down to the floor with spaghetti straps made out of pink morganite camellia flowers, she then added an extra layer that wrapped around her breasts like a bra propping up her breasts with another pink morganite camellia fastening it in the middle and fell behind her like a cape with a 4 foot train behind her with matching camellias woven down it. Finally, she created a pair of matching pink morganite 4 inch high heels, 2 barrettes for each side of her head, and camellia flower stud earrings. She quickly put them on and ran out the door to meet her friends for the last time. (Her shoes look like Elsa's from FROZEN)

 **~Jareth's POV~**

'Such a fascinating creature this girl is. I've been watching her ever since she found my book in Sarah's old house when she was 12. Sarah. The name left a very bitter taste in his mouth. He turned his world upside-down, offered her everything she could ever want and she threw it all back in his face. He even risked his thrown to gain her love and she rejected him yet again telling him that she's moved on with her life and for him to do the same. The labyrinth even told him that she wasn't meant to be his or her queen. She told him that his mate and her true queen would be of the aboveground with a pure heart and possess magic unlike any other creature in the underground. She would wish herself to him in a moment of anguish and loss. Could this beauty be the one I've been waiting for? He certainly hoped so. Time was ticking against him. His parents, the high king and queen along with the high council have been demanding him to produce an heir. They gave him one year to find a queen or one would be picked for him. He shuddered for he already knew whom would be picked. Countess Ankora was a needy, clingy, sniffed at his goblin subjects and hated anything to do with mortals and the above ground. She didn't even like him. Ankora loved power and had many delusions of grandeur, she sought after him only because he was the king of the labyrinth. Being Queen of the labyrinth would give her infinite power right below the High king and queen. If Jareth didn't have that power she felt she deserved, then she wouldn't have even bothered with him.

'We shall see if she's the one. Either way, this pure creature is far too good to stay in the above where she will never be accepted for what she is. While she's not a fae or native being to his world, the Underground would welcome her.' Jareth thought flying off after the running girl.

Kagome made it to the bottom of the shrine steps to meet her 2 good friends.

"What took you so lon- whoa Kagome, you look beautiful. You must give me the first dance of the evening." Koga told her, looking her up and down making Inuyasha angry.

"What! No way ya mangy wolf, I'm going to have the first dance. She's mine." He yelled.

"What! She's my woman; as such, I'm going to dance with her first. Besides, you have your mate Kikyo back in the past. I don't think she'd appreciate you dancing with another woman." Koga yelled back in his face.

"Well, you're mated to Ayame. What do you think she'd think about you dancing with another girl? Once we're back in the past, I intend to exercise my right to take her as my second mate."

"She belongs to me. If anything, she'll be my second mate." Koga shot back.

"I had her first! She's loved me from the beginning and would be happy to have a second place in my heart since she can't be first. Even if she did very little in our group." Inuyasha yelled back ignoring the hurt and angry look Kagome was giving both of them.

"Enough both of you. Tonight was supposed to be a fun evening of dancing and music. Instead the 2 of you stand there and fight each other for my heart when both of you already have mates. I am not a piece of property. Do you really think I would tolerate being a lowly second mate? To be inferior and ordered around by another woman. Not only do you shame and humiliate me, you bring great shame to your mates as well. I deserve a man whom will give me 100 percent of their heart. Not only half. "She told them.

"You should be grateful to even have half. You really think anybody else is going to love something as un-natural as you? At least demons have powers that can be explained by their elemental type and species. Yours are freakish and has no place in either of our worlds. Just take what you can get because nobody else is ever going to want you." Inuyasha told her cruelly.

"And, you Inuyasha! I gave up my life here to collect your precious jewel shards, I healed you, brought you ramen noodles, cooked for the group, I even helped you find friends. I used my necklace to bring her back to life. Even after all the times she's tried to kill me when you weren't around, stolen our jewel shards and helped Naraku. You claimed to love me and yet always ran off to see her when I was here in the present or thought I was asleep. I brought her back to make you happy. SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Tears were now falling freely down her face that hardened into glowing maroon crystals. Slapping Koga, she turned around and ran back up the steps and all the way to the wishing fountain on the other side of the shrine grounds and cried on the fountains ledge as tropical storm clouds started forming. Nature was reacting to her grief and anger.

In the tree right above her, the barn owl continued watching her.

'So much suffering for one so young. She wears her heart on her sleeve. Gives everything and asks for nothing in return. She would make a fine queen to his people. Neither of those boy's deserved her. That funny looking 1 made this poor girl feel so alone and unwanted. He even had the nerve to call her gifts freakish and told her that nobody but him would ever love her. He nearly fell off his perch when he sensed all the anguish he sensed from her.'

"Kagome. We're sorry. He didn't-"Koga was cut off by Kagome before he could finsh.

"Just go away. Go back home through the well and leave me alone." She said barely above a whisper.

"I won't do that wench."

"Inuyasha, Sit!" Inuyasha made an Inuyasha shaped whole in the grass as he crumbled obscenities.

"I wish, I wish, I wish that the Goblin King would come take me away. Right now." Kagome whispered.

All the lamps that surrounded the shrine suddenly went out and the thunder that was already crashing got louder.

Kagome felt a hand on her shoulder and assumed it was Inuyasha.

"Don't touch me Inuyasha. SIT!" She yelled hearing Inuyasha once again slam into the ground.

"My you certainly are an amusing one aren't you?" A husky voice said from behind her.

Kagome quickly stood up and turned around to see a handsome man with wild blond hair, grey breeches that were way too tight, black boots, white poet blouse and a black cape giving him an intimidating appearance.

"Who the hell are you? And, don't touch her." Koga demanded.

"I'm here to grant this girl's with." Jareth sneered at him.

"That doesn't answer my question." Koga was losing his patience.

"You're him. You're the Goblin King." Kagome looked upon him fascinated.

Jareth held out his hand to her to take.

"Come Kagome, we must be leaving." Jareth smirked.

Kagome stared at his hand for a minute before cautiously reached out for his hand.

"I you not to touch her." The wolf yelled. His eyes now tinging red and charging blindly at him.

With a flick of his wrist, Koga went flying into a nearby tree.

"Kagome wished herself to me. I'm here to take her away to the Goblin City." Jareth was getting annoyed with the 2 fools before him. Grabbing onto Kagome's shoulders, he pulled her tightly to his chest.

"Are you ready to leave child." He spoke to her softly.

"Yes." Kagome answered him. There wasn't anything for her here anymore.

"Close your eyes my dear or the transportation will make you dizzy."

Doing as she was told, Kagome closed her eyes. She felt like she was going down a roller-coaster and left her stomach at the top.

"Kagome." Was the last thing she heard from Koga and Inuyasha before her world went black.

~End of Chapter 1~

Well that's it for now. There should be more Jareth x Kagome stories. I know I was really cruel the way I portrayed Koga and Inuyasha but I needed to. They're gone from the story now. I may bring Midoriko in but I'm not sure yet. Next chapter Kagome gets a tour of the Labyrinth. I'll try to updaye on Sunday. R/R


End file.
